Fears and Doubts
by EdgeOfChaos
Summary: Sango is trapped inside her mind when one of Naraku's creations poison her. She is confronted by her fears and doubts, and is falling into them. MirokuSango fluff. FINISHED
1. Fears and Doubts part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Hey everyone this is a new story about Sango mostly. I'll update my other stories later so don't worry. This was originally a oneshot, but i put it into chapter's since it was over 3,000 words, and that's a lot. Anyway enjoy!  
  
~Fears and Doubts~  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha..." a woman's voice called out into the darkness. "Come to me Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha looked back towards the group he was traveling with. Kagome shrugged and looked into the forest. Sango shook her head and Miroku pointed to the forest.   
  
"What was that?" Shippou asked startled. "Was it a ghost?"  
  
"Don't be stupid," Inuyasha growled. The gang started towards the forest.   
  
"Do you recognize the voice, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. She moved closer to him. "Do you think that it's a trap to get the jewel shards?"  
  
"Of course it is woman. Why else would she lead us into the forest when it's dark?"  
  
"Then why, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "are we going into the forest? We should leave."  
  
"I agree," Sango whispered.  
  
"It's better to face them now, then when your sleeping," Inuyasha said frustrated. "And I won't run like a coward." That settled it and they all walked into the forest. They came into a clearing where a huge bonfire was currently burning. "Kagura," Inuyasha spat. She then walked out from behind the fire.  
  
"You've come, Inuyasha," Kagura said sweetly. "Good. Where's the jewel shards?"   
  
"Feh. You called me all the way our here just to ask me for the jewel shards? Leave me alone hag, because you ain't gettin' 'em," Inuyasha said dismissively.  
  
"Fine!" Kagura yelled angry. "I'd rather kill you anyway!" She took out her fan and opened it, holding it in front of her face. "I am not a hag either Inuyasha. Fuujin no Mai!" Wind blades formed and sliced through the air heading towards Inuyasha. He grabbed Kagome and jumped away, while Sango, Miroku, and Kilala dodged. Shippou clung to Kagome's neck.   
  
"Sh–Shippou! Not so tight!" Kagome choked out when they landed. He instantly let go and dropped by her leg. Kagome took out her bow and notched an arrow. "Stay behind me Shippou," she said and let the arrow fly. Kagura saw it coming and pushed it aside, using the wind.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that!" she called out laughing.   
  
"I've had enough of this," Inuyasha shouted and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. Kagura laughed.   
  
"Bringing out your toy sword now Inuyasha? If you don't remember the Wind Scar doesn't work when I am in control of the wind, and I'll make sure that the girl doesn't interfere," she said and took out another fan. "Ryuuja no Mai!" Tornado's formed and were aimed at Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome ran and Inuyasha jumped and tried to counter. He swung his blade down at Kagura, who neatly dodged. He spun back around and tried to slash her again, but she was prepared. "Fuujin no Mai!" she yelled. Inuyasha only got out of the way of three of them. The last sliced deeply into his side. He let out a small shout and dropped to the ground.   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and notched another arrow. She let if fly, but again it was deflected.   
  
"Give it up girl!" Kagura said. She looked at them all, victory shining in her eyes. "Without Inuyasha, you've lost!"   
  
"I don't think so!" Sango shouted and unleashed her boomerang. "Go Hiraikotsu!" Kagura spun around in shock. She barely dodged the giant boomerang, and it cut into her cheek. Sango deftly caught Hiraikotsu. "Don't forget about us just because we're human!" She let loose her boomerang again. "Miroku what about your Wind Tunnel?" Sango shouted.  
  
"I can't use it! I would hit the fire and die from the burns!" He watched helplessly. Kagome released another arrow that Kagura barely got away from. The boomerang came back and she dodged it too.   
  
"That's enough!" Kagura shouted angrily. "Double Fuujin no Mai!" she screamed aiming one set at Sango and Miroku, while the other headed towards Kagome. Miroku ran away from them as Sango used her boomerang as a shield. Kagome also ran. She saw Inuyasha lying on the ground still. "Inuyasha what are you doing?!" she yelled at him.   
  
"I'm trying to woman!" he yelled weakly. When he didn't move she ran up to him.  
  
"Oh my god! Inuyasha! Why didn't you say anything you idiot!" She took off her backpack and started to clean the wound. She bandaged it quickly and held him. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?" she asked worriedly.   
  
"Not anymore thanks to you," Inuyasha said and closed his eyes. Then he opened them and stood up. He leaned heavily on his sword.   
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing! You can't get up yet your hurt to much!"   
  
"Nonsense woman," he growled. "I'm fine, or can't you tell?" She watched him stumble his way toward Kagura and heave up Tetsusaiga. He was breathing heavily. Then he collapsed.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and ran up to him. "You idiot! Come on Shippou help me move him out of the way!" Shippou came up and helped Kagome move him towards a clump of trees. She stood back up and picked up another arrow. Before she could do anything she saw Sango throw her Hiraikotsu. Kagura dodged them and countered with the Wind Blades. Sango ran, but tripped over a root. Before the Blades could hit her though, Miroku was on top of her. He yelled as two of the Wind Blades scrapped against his back. Kagura laughed.  
  
"It looks as if two of your party is down!" Then a transformed Kilala jumped up at her and scratched at her side deeply. Kagura let out a scream and then sent her Ryuuja no Mai at her. Kilala was sent flying at a tree and knocked unconscious. Kagura laughed again. "It seems as your cat is also dead! Now give me the damn jewel shards!"   
  
"Never!" Kagome yelled. She turned out another arrow and at the same time Sango let loose her boomerang. Kagura couldn't dodged them both. The Hiraikotsu hit her in the stomach and she fell gasping for air.   
  
"Miroku are you ok?" Sango asked worriedly. She bent down next to him and cradled his head in her lap. "You shouldn't have done that. Now your hurt," she said with tears starting to form.   
  
"Don't worry Sango. I didn't want to see you get hurt. I would never let you get hurt or hurt you. I promise that," he said soothingly. Sango didn't know what to say.   
  
"Thank you," she said with a small smile. Then Kagura whistled and she looked up. "Just hold on," she said and left him. She picked up her boomerang.   
  
"I wouldn't do anything if I were you exterminator." Kagura said with victory in her voice once again. "Just look at your friends."   
  
Sango looked over and her eyes opened wide at what she saw. A huge spider was standing over Miroku with a stinger at his chest. Miroku was looking at it calmly and not moving. Kagome looked from Miroku to Inuyasha, who also had a spider's stinger pointing at his chest. Inuyasha stirred from his sleep and looked up.   
  
"Don't move Inuyasha. Unless you want to die that is," Kagura said smiling at him. "These spider's are creations of Naraku. The stinger they have pointing at your chest is laced with poison. One scratch will send you into your mind and make you live your worst fears. You'll die slowly and in pain."  
  
Nobody moved.   
  
"Good. Now give me the jewel shards in exchange for their life."  
  
"I'm sorry you guys," Kagome says sadly. "I have to."  
  
"No Kagome! Don't do it!" Inuyasha yells.  
  
"Don't Kagome," Miroku yells. "Naraku can not get the jewel shards!"  
  
Before Kagome can do anything both the spiders are knocked away. Shippou had speared the one on top of Inuyasha and scrambled away from it. Kilala had taken care of the other one.   
  
"Fox Fire!" Shippou yelled and a blue flame surrounded the spider. It started twitching violently. Sango sliced the one Kilala had attacked in half.   
  
"Give it up Kagura," Sango yelled. She threw the Hiraikotsu again and it his Kagura who wasn't expecting in. She was hit in the back.   
  
"Sango watch out!" Miroku warned. Sango turned around and saw the two halves of the spider form into two separate spiders. They launched at her. She tried to dodge, but one of them cut into her arm. She screamed and fell down as a searing pain shot through her.   
  
"Well this didn't go as planned, but one of you will die for sure," Kagura said with a smirk. She whistled again and the spider's left. She took out her feather and flew away.  
  
"Sango are you ok?" Miroku asked crawling beside her. He looked at her lying form with worry. The poison was already starting to take effect. Beads of sweat were rolling down her face and where the spider had cut her was already healed with a scar overtop of it. He picked her up and moved her over to the fire to keep her warm. Kagome was already tending to Inuyasha's wounds again.   
  
"Is she alright?" Kagome asked and moved up to her.  
  
"I don't know. This is all my fault," Miroku said looking down at her. He sat beside her.   
  
"This ain't your fault monk," Inuyasha said sitting up. "It's Naraku's, just like everything else."  
  
They stopped talking when Sango moaned. They looked on hoping that she was about to wake up, but she didn't.   
  
"What did Kagura say? That she would be sent into her mind?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Sent in your mind to die," Inuyasha said.  
  
"But Sango is strong," Kagome said without doubt. "She'll overcome it."  
  
"I don't know," Miroku said. They looked at him in question. "She's been through a lot with Naraku tricking her, her brother being as good as dead, and having her whole village destroyed. She is without a doubt strong, but having to redo all of those things." He paused. "I don't know."  
  
Sango again moaned in her sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Hello?" Sango called out. After being attacked by the spider, all she could remember is pain. Then she woke up here. "Hello?" she called out again. She bumped into someone lying on the ground. She jumped back and held out her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Sango?" a boy called.  
  
"Kohaku?" she said uncertainly. Then she was in a grassy field, with Kohaku lying bloody at her feet. "Kohaku!" she screamed and knelt down by him. He had numerous wounds and a knife stuck in his gut. "What happened to you!? Who did this?" she asked, starting to cry.   
  
"You did, sister," he said softly. "You killed me." Then he started to fade. Sango stared at him in shock.   
  
"No I didn't!" she said and cradled his form. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. Please don't leave me!" she cried out. He then completely disappeared. "Kohaku! No don't leave me!"  
  
***  
  
So what do you think? It's going to get a little angsty next chapter just so you know. REVIEW! 


	2. Fears and Doubts part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Okay. Here's part two now.  
  
~Fears and Doubts~  
  
Part 2  
  
***  
  
Last time...  
  
***  
  
"Hello?" Sango called out. After being attacked by the spider, all she could remember is pain. Then she woke up here. "Hello?" she called out again. She bumped into someone lying on the ground. She jumped back and held out her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Sango?" a boy called.  
  
"Kohaku?" she said uncertainly. Then she was in a grassy field, with Kohaku lying bloody at her feet. "Kohaku!" she screamed and knelt down by him. He had numerous wounds and a knife stuck in his gut. "What happened to you!? Who did this?" she asked, starting to cry.   
  
"You did, sister," he said softly. "You killed me." Then he started to fade. Sango stared at him in shock.   
  
"No I didn't!" she said and cradled his form. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. Please don't leave me!" she cried out. He then completely disappeared. "Kohaku! No don't leave me!"  
  
***  
  
Miroku was wiping sweat off of her head when she screamed out Kohaku's name.   
  
"Sango. Please hang on," he said sadly. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou were asleep. Kilala mewed at her friend in pain. "I know Kilala," Miroku said and petted her.   
  
***  
  
Sango sat, staring at where her brother was before he faded. "Kohaku..." Just then everything changed again. She was now wearing her kimono.  
  
"I'm... back home again," she whispered. She looked around at the people. Some were outside doing chores, and mother's were watching there kids play. A few were in battle suits, similar to Sango's. She ran up to one of her childhood friends.  
  
"Mari! Mari, it's me Sango! I thought that you had died!" she said hugging her. She was shocked when she was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Mari spat at her. "You deserted us. You left your friends and family to die."  
  
"I would never do such a thing!" Sango pleaded. "When I came back to the village, everyone was dead! I'm sorry, I didn't know!"  
  
"Get away from me. You left us to die. You betrayed us, and you're a liar," she said bitterly and walked away.   
  
"No please! I didn't know!" Sango said. She couldn't take it. She cried. "I didn't know. Please believe me..."  
  
***  
  
Miroku watched as she started crying. He could only guess what she was dreaming about, and if it made her cry, it had to be bad. He wiped the tears away and frowned.   
  
"Please wake up Sango. I feel so helpless, no being able to do anything," he whispered. Then Kagome walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"We all do," she said gently. "Don't worry. She'll make it."  
  
"I know, I just don't want to see her in pain."  
  
"None of us do."  
  
***  
  
Sango was walking down the street. Everyone was looking at her with contempt and hatred shining in their eyes. She started to run. She couldn't take it. That's when she spotted a little girl running into a house.   
  
"Hey! That's... me," she said surprised. She ran after the girl and was inside her house. The house was filled with people and it was quiet. She walked around them, following the girl who had run into a room.   
  
"Mamma, please get up. Mamma please don't leave me," she cried at her mothers bed.  
  
"Sango, love, I can't. Please promise me you'll take care of Kohaku. He's your responsibility now. And be brave, my daughter. Don't cry over me," her mother said sadly.  
  
"Mamma please don't leave me. I love you!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sango. Please forgive me for leaving you. But remember, I love you. I'll always love you," her mother said and started to cry. The little girl got up on the bed and hugged her.  
  
Sango was crying. "I remember this. Mamma died that night. But it happened so long ago. Why am I seeing this?" she said. She turned around to walk out, but saw her mother standing there.  
  
"You lied to me," she said coldly. "You said that you would protect Kohaku, and look at what happened to him instead."  
  
Sango was shocked. Her mother had never spoken to her like that. She had always been so nice.  
  
"Mamma..." she started, but was slapped.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that. You let me down. You let your little brother get killed. But you couldn't even put his soul to rest. Instead it's now being used as a tool for evil. You disgust me."  
  
Sango backed away not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"I tried Mamma. I really did. I'm still trying to help him," she pleaded.  
  
"Don't talk to me girl," she said and turned away.   
  
"Wait Mamma! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I tried I really did!" she screamed and ran after her.  
  
She was plunged into darkness. "No... I'm sorry," she cried.  
  
***  
  
"Will she be alright?" Shippou asked as she started to cry again. Kagome picked him up and hugged him.   
  
"Yeah. She's going to be fine," she comforted. Miroku remained silent and continued looking at her face. Kagome watched as he moved some of Sango's hair out of her face. He then grabbed her hand. "Come on Shippou, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to the two. "Let's leave them alone." They quietly walked away, unnoticed by Miroku.   
  
"Will she really be alright?" Shippou asked again. Kagome thought about it and decided it was better to tell him the truth then give him a false hope.   
  
"I don't know, Shippou. I really don't know," she said downcast.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said as he jumped in a tree. "I can't believe your saying that Kagome. Of course she'll be fine." He closed his eyes. "And when she wakes up I'll tell her that you doubted her."  
  
Kagome and Shippou smiled. "That's right. Just wait for her to wake up Shippou."  
  
"Sango," Miroku called. "Wake up." He picked her up and held on to her. "Please don't leave me here. I know you can fight this, so please, hurry and wake up."  
  
***  
  
Sango was crying in the dark. "I'm all alone," she sobbed. "So alone." Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Miroku. He wrapped both of his arms around her and hugged her. Sango hugged him back. "Miroku! I was so alone!" she said still crying onto his shoulder. "I was so scared!"  
  
"Shh," Miroku whispered comfortingly. "Don't worry, your not alone. Soon you'll be with all of your friends and family. Soon you'll be away from it all." Then scenery changed and they were now sitting in a field, watching the sunset. Then he tightened his grip.  
  
"Mi– Miroku! Your hurting me!" she gasped out. She started to scream in pain as he tightened his grip. Then Miroku started to transform into Naraku.  
  
"Naraku!" she screamed out and started to struggle madly. "Get off of me you beast!"  
  
"I'm not the beast!" he said laughing. He waved his hand and her friends and family appeared. "Or do you need convincing?" He let go of her and walked away, watching. Her friends and family looked down at her in disgust.   
  
"Sango, you surprised me," Kagome said. "I thought that you were my friend. I trusted you and you deceived me." Sango was surprised at her friends tone.   
  
"What are you talking about Kagome?" she questioned.   
  
"Don't talk to me. I don't want to here anymore of your lies," she said and turned around.   
  
"Wait Kagome! Don't leave me!" She stopped when Inuyasha walked up.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. Your nothing but a pathetic, lying, human. Your nothing but trouble," he spat at her and walked away.   
  
"Inuyasha! Wait, don't leave!" Sango called out helplessly.   
  
"Me and Kilala are leaving," Shippou said. "You're a bad influence. Your worse than Miroku." They then turned away.  
  
"Wait! Please! What are you talking about? What did I do?" she cried out.   
  
"What did you do?!" a villager yelled. "How could you even ask us?"  
  
"You deceived us!" another one said. "You lied to us!"  
  
Another one spoke. "You turned away from us and left us to die. Your so selfish!"  
  
"No!" Sango yelled. "I didn't!"  
  
"You let me die, Kohaku said sadly. "You let my body be used for evil. I hate you!" he left her.  
  
"Please don't leave me Kohaku. I'm so sorry! Please, everyone forgive me! I didn't mean to!" she begged. She watched as everyone walked away from her and left her alone and it broke her heart.   
  
"You see?" Naraku whispered harshly in her ear. "You are useless. You are a failure."  
  
"No. No I'm not. He hasn't said so. He still believes," she said and closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you think that he love's you. You are so ugly. So tainted with evil."  
  
"But... that's not true... He will come. Miroku... will..."  
  
***  
  
Miroku watched Sango thrash around.  
  
"Why Sango? Why aren't you coming back?" he asked hopelessly.  
  
He was about to pick her back up when he watched as she opened her mouth.  
  
"He hasn't said so. He still believes," she whispered.  
  
"What! Sango I'm here for you. Please get up!" he shouted at her. He started to say more but immediately shut up when her open her mouth. At first no words came out. Then he heard:  
  
"–not true... He will come. Miroku...will..."  
  
He stared at her. She was waiting for him to come? She believed that he could save her?   
  
He picked up her frail body and sat her in his lap. She sat in his lap, her back against his chest.  
  
"Sango. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. Please come back you me." he whispered in her ear. "Please. I'll help you in any way I can, but I need you here." A tear fell from his cheek.  
  
***  
  
//"Sango. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. Please come back to me,"// she heard Miroku say. She looked around, but all she saw was darkness. Naraku released her and she scrambled away. //"Please. I'll help you in any way I can, but I need you here,"// she heard him say again. She looked around. Nothing was there except her and Naraku.  
  
"He said he'll always be here for me," she said happily. "He want's me to come back."  
  
"Of course I do," she heard someone whisper in her ear. She didn't move. "We all do."  
  
"Miroku?" she said and turned around slowly. "Please tell me it's really you."   
  
She looked up at him. He was there. Smiling at her.   
  
"Who else would it be?"  
  
"Miroku!" she cried and hugged him tightly. He smiled and returned the hug.  
  
"We have to leave now. Everyone is worried and waiting for you,"  
  
"They are? I thought that they were mad at me," she said sadly  
  
"Of course not. See?" he said and pointed his staff over her shoulder. She saw Kagome standing there waving to her to come over. Inuyasha was standing behind her smiling. Shippou was calling her name and Kilala was staring at her. They were all there. They weren't mad at her. They were waiting for her to come back to them.  
  
"I've been so stupid!" she cried.  
  
"No. You haven't been stupid. It was all a trick. Come on. We should hurry. They've been waiting a while," he said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and leaded her towards them. Before she could reach them though, Naraku showed up in front of her.   
  
"Where do you think your going? Do you think that they will actually be waiting. That they will forgive you and take you in? That they can trust you after everything you've done?" he slyly.  
  
Sango looked behind him to see everyone looking happily at her. Then she looked at the man standing right beside her, holding her hand.  
  
"He said that he would always wait for me. He said that everyone was worried about me," she said confidently. She looked back at Naraku. She was then wearing her battle suit and boomerang. She took her Hiraikotsu. "Your tricks won't work anymore Naraku. It's time for me to leave. My friends are waiting."   
  
With that she threw her boomerang. Naraku's eyes opened wide in surprise. Before he could do anything he was split in half. Sango smiled and walked over to pick up her weapon.  
  
"Come on. We should hurry." she said to the monk. She ran over to where her friends were waiting. They would always come to help her.  
  
***   
  
Miroku looked at the sleeping form of Sango. The sun was just about to rise. He closed his eyes and held her tighter.   
  
"Miroku..." Sango murmured. Miroku jumped in surprise. Sango started to wiggle, and Miroku slowly let her go. She turned around to face him. She looked so happy, so very happy.  
  
"Sango. Your awake! Your okay!" he yelled happily. Before he knew what was happening she had thrown herself at him and started hugging him fiercely.   
  
"Miroku!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought I was going to die there. Then you came and helped me. You said you would always wait for me. That everyone was waiting for me. That you needed me!" He was startled. She had heard him? It didn't matter. He meant every word of it.  
  
"Yes Sango. I did. I always will." he said and hugged her back. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou walked up to them.   
  
"Glad to see you back. I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Kagome said. Sango looked up at her happily.   
  
"I'm happy to be back!" Kilala jumped up on her and mewed. "I'm sorry Kilala. I didn't mean to worry you."   
  
"You worried us all," Shippou said and hugged her. "What took you so long to wake up?"  
  
"I was to busy blaming myself," she whispered to him, however Inuyasha heard.  
  
"You should have more faith of yourself," Inuyasha said. "You blame yourself too much, when it's not your fault." Sango looked up at him surprised.   
  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"Because I used to blame myself for a lot of things that weren't my fault," he said and left it at that. The group looked up at him questioningly, but he offered no answer.   
  
"Thanks Inuyasha," Sango said.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Don't ever do that again," Miroku said behind Sango. She turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you."  
  
"It's alright. Just please don't ever leave me again." Sango was a little surprised. She hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry Miroku. I'll never leave you."   
  
***  
  
Okay I'm finished! What did ya think? REVIEW! 


End file.
